


Allowances

by Purplechimera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplechimera/pseuds/Purplechimera
Summary: Remus is not allowed in Sirius' potions lab/study. Ever.It turns out there are some allowances.





	Allowances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YumeNouveau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeNouveau/gifts).



> Thank you Yume for drawing such amazing art to inspire this drabble/ficlet! This was written for a contest she is hosting: https://yumenouveau.tumblr.com/post/185069084882/wolfstar-fic-contest

For the first time since they moved in, the door to Sirius’ study is open. Remus pauses, a basket of vegetables hooked on one arm, recalling his husband’s excitement over finding a house with both a greenhouse and a separate shed for Sirius’ potions things.

 

“I could turn it into a potions lab, Moons!” he’d said. “And if I blew something up you wouldn’t get mad!”

 

The real estate agent had looked horrified, but they’d put in an offer that same afternoon.

 

Sirius is scribbling away, the end of his quill tangling in a stray lock of hair. Remus watches the way the corner of Sirius’ mouth turns up, notes the tip of his tongue darting between his teeth as his grip tightens on his quill. 

 

Remus has no idea what Sirius is doing. He’d been banned from entering the very day they moved in, which was quickly supported by Lily.

 

“You were terrible at potions in school, Remus,” she’d said, laughing over a glass of pumpkin juice. “You won’t do any better in the sun than you did in the dungeons. Plus, if you leave Sirius’ work alone, he’ll probably leave  _ yours _ alone.”

 

That would be a blessing, wouldn’t it? Sadly, it had not come true yet. Just last week, Sirius tried to harvest some tomatoes while Remus was recovering from the full, and the garden path was  _ still _ stained red.

 

Sirius tucks his hair behind one ear and shifts. Remus suddenly notices that several of his shirt buttons are undone. Without fully processing what he’s doing, he sets down his basket and strides into the room.

 

“Moons? Everything okay?” Sirius sits up, concern written all over his face. 

 

Without a word, Remus captures his husband’s lips in a kiss, one hand winding around Sirius’ shoulders to play in his hair. When they break apart, Sirius blinks slowly up at him, a soft smile on his face.

 

Remus’ confidence suddenly vanishes, and he takes half a step back. Sirius grabs his wrist, pulling him down into his own lap. 

 

“Hey, where are you going? That was nice. Don’t stop now.”

 

A smile twitches across Remus’ lips. “I thought I was forbidden from this room, On Pain Of Explosion?”

 

Sirius kisses him, dropping his quill on the desk in order to run his hands up his husband’s back. “I grant access for kisses,” he murmurs before his tongue darts out to swipe along Remus’ bottom lip.

 

“Only kisses?” This time, Remus can’t hide his grin.

 

“Mmm, maybe some other things.” Sirius deepens the kiss, and Remus immediately surrenders.


End file.
